


My first love and heartbreak

by orphan_account



Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [12]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, oof sad prompt is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 12 - She likes him, and she knows it. She also knows that he doesn't feel the same way
Relationships: Clementine & Gabriel García, Clementine/Gabriel García
Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	My first love and heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Unrequited Love
> 
> People always depict Gabe as pining after an uninterested Clementine, which is almost canon (though she did canonically have a crush on him back), so I decided to turn the tables!
> 
> Random HC: When Gabe gets older he realizes that he's gay, and that his crush on Clementine was just a puppy crush. I'd say he'd be around Clementine's age in the final season when he realizes it, so like 17? Yeah. 
> 
> That's just my headcanon, though. You don't have to agree with me. :D

There's been plenty of times during her long journey of surviving through the zombie apocalypse where Clementine wished Lee was still with her.

She never wished for it harder than she has while traveling with Javier García and his group.

She doesn't want Lee around just for company this time, though. She needs his advice.

She wants to know why her heart beats faster that usual, and why her hands get clammier than usual, and why she feels more incredibly nervous than usual when she's around him. Around Gabriel.

She doesn't know when exactly she started feeling this way towards him, but she knows it must've happened at _some_ point, whether it be back at the junkyard, or back at Prescott, or on the road, or in the sewers, or maybe even when they entered Richmond. 

She knows that something changed, but trying to figure out just when it changed is like trying to find a needle in a haystack - an expression Kenny had taught her a while ago.

And if she's being completely honest with herself, she knows why she's feeling this way.

She likes him, and she knows it.

And as she notices him keep a polite distance from her, and how he only pats her back in return when she hugs him, and how he doesn't blush like she does when someone teases them for being "together", she knows something else too.

She also knows that he doesn't feel the same way.

"_It's_ _fine_," she thinks to herself as she watches him laugh at something Javier must've said, ignoring the pang in her heart when she thinks about how he's never laughed like that when she says something funny. "_He's_ _probably_ _going_ _to_ _leave_ _just_ _like_ _everyone_ _else_."

**Author's Note:**

> I did kind of wanted it to have somewhat of a happy ending, but I was busy when I wrote this so I couldn't pump out all that I wanted to in this drabble unfortunately.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
